ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Thomas and the Magic Railroad: Australian Trailers
Teaser Trailer Possibly the earliest and rarest trailer of this film ever made... Background: On a black background, we can see an old TV set with the ABC Films (Australia) logo playing. Then, after a voiceover tells the viewers that something big is coming next year (2000), the old TV set goes out of control and explodes. Then, after a few seconds of a blank screen, the screen cuts close to Thomas' shocked expression. Then, the camera zooms out to reveal that he's in the magic railroad, with Mr. Conductor, Junior driving him. Thomas was going too fast while Junior was paniking in fear due to him not knowing how to drive Thomas. Soon, they arrive on the Island of Sodor and Thomas finally stops. Junior was relieved that he was able to stop Thomas from crashing through the buffers. Then, Junior gets off of Thomas and talks to the viewers about what he experienced, but then, Diesel 10 approaches by Thomas with his claw and threatens both Thomas and Junior. Junior starts to panic and blocks the camera with his hand, causing the camera to wobble and fall before the screen cuts to black. Then, a prototype logo for "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" zooms out to the center of the screen, before it cracks into pieces. Then, the words "Coming in 2000" zooms out, before the screen fades out. Trivia: This trailer was made during green screen production of the film in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. The footage and dialogue of the trailer was original and did not appear in the film itself. This trailer used the original voices for Thomas and Diesel 10 (John Bellis as Thomas, and Kieth Scott as Diesel 10) This trailer also shows the first look at the character Junior, from the film itself, but his conductor's outfit was buttioned, he doesn't have his bandana on, and he wears his conductor's hat. According to what Michael E. Rodgers said during a rare televised on-set interview from 1999, he mentioned that he actually freaked out while he was driving a green screen model of Thomas,due to the model going too fast and due to fearing that he might accidentally crash it. He also mentioned that those were one of the first scenes of his character, Junior, that he has ever filmed. Michael E. Rodgers would later use the same realistic-sounding scream during the original 1999 version of the Smelter's Yard scene, as heard in the second Japanese promotional trailer of the film. Michael redubbed Junior's scream a couple days after the March 2000 test screening due to complaints that Junior's original scream was too realistic. Voiceover: Unknown Availability: Extremely rare. this trailer was screened during an Australian film expo on September 1999. It was also shown before a special midnight ABC Australia screening of this movie in November 1999, months before the film's UK and US release, and months before the film was edited and cut after a disasterous test screening. Since this trailer cannot be found anywhere, not even on DVD or VHS, it is considered, according to many people who recalled seeing the trailer, and Michael E. Rodgers himself during the same televised interview, "one of the earliest and rarest ''Thomas and the Magic Railroad ''trailers ever made." Scare Factor: Low to Medium. The close up shot of Thomas' shocked face, the old TV set going out of control and exploding, Junior's realistic-sounding scream, the fast pace of the trailer, and Diesel 10, both appearance and voice, will scare some children or catch people off gaurd, but this trailer is a harmless rarity to look at. Theatrical Trailers Trailer #1 Background: Same as the US theatrical trailer, but the mentionings of "summer" and a sentence mentioning "Destination Films" were deleted and there was a side scrolling message at the bottom of the screen saying that it will be released in December 2000 by ABC Films. Trivia: The Latin American version of this trailer was similar to this, but only the mentionings of "summer" were omitted and there was Spanish subtitles at the bottom. Voiceover: Same as the US theatrical trailer. Availability: Seen on many Australian children's releases from ABC Video in 2000, mostly ''Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends ''VHS tapes. Scare Factor: Same as the US theatrical trailer. Trailer #2 Background: Same as the 30 second Latin American TV spot of the film, but the voiceover was replaced. Voiceover: Unknown, possibly the same one from the extremely rare, lost Australian teaser trailer of this film. Availability: Rare. This was seen on one Australian ''Thomas ''VHS tape from ABC Video. This was also seen on television for a brief time from September-December 2000. Scare Factor: Low. The somber and heartwarming tone of this TV spot can either make you cry or creeped out. Trailer #3 Background: Just a short Australian TV spot of the film based on the US theatrical trailer of the film. Voiceover: Unknown. Availability: Rare. Was briefly aired on television on December 2000. It is unknown if this trailer was used anywhere else. Scare Factor: None. It's an enjoyable trailer to look at. Category:Thomas the Tank Engine Category:Thomas & Friends Category:2000 Category:Trailers Category:Movie trailers